


Fits Just Right

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara has the most beautiful clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fits Just Right

I.

"I want you to have this," Inara said, holding up an elegant red silk dress.

"Oh, no, I couldn't. I mean, that's real nice of you, but I don't have anywhere to wear it, and I wouldn't feel right takin' things away from you."

"Kaylee, you're not taking anything. This is a gift freely given. You don't need any of my clothes to look beautiful, but I saw how you looked at those store-window dresses and I want to make your face light up like that. Please. Just try it on."

"Alright, I'll try it on. But just to show you I don't belong in these fancy clothes."

Inara smiled.

***

She had wondered if the colors would be too dark -- the deep red and the rich almost-brown -- but when Kaylee emerged, blinking, eyes averted, she knew it was perfect.

"Chin up, Kaylee, Have a look at yourself in the mirror."

Bashfully, Kaylee obeyed.

"Wow," she breathed, as she stared at her reflection. She turned to say something to Inara and her face fell. The Companion, clad only in in a dark blue nightgown, was more stunning than she could be with even the most expensive dresses.

Inara stood up. "Kaylee, what's wrong?" Kaylee's eyes were brimming with tears, and she kissed them delicately. "Come on now, let me show you how beautiful you are." She helped Kaylee out of the dress and bade her lie down on the bed. She removed her own gown for better maneuverability, and Kaylee gasped.

She kissed Kaylee gently, stroking the girl's skin until she felt her relax. Then she moved down, worshiping the breasts. Then down the abdomen -- stronger and harder than one would have guessed to look at Kaylee. And finally, to make her moan, and come. She lay there, next to Kaylee, for a long time. Then timidly, Kaylee kissed. She kissed back, encouragingly, and they enjoyed this, hands lazy on each other's bodies, until Kaylee nervously moved her mouth to chin then neck. She mimicked what Inara had done, what had felt so heart-soaringly wonderful, but lingered longer, this body goddess-like to her.

They held each other all night.

***

Kaylee awoke, unprepared for the fact that last night was not a dream.

" 'Nara, did you -- ? I mean, I know it's your job and all..."

Inara's body was hard against her. "What I do with carefully selected clients is business. What I do with non-clients is a different thing altogether." Her voice softened. "Kaylee, I think you are my soulmate."

II.

The sex was amazing. The merest touch from Inara made Kaylee feel like a goddess, and Inara made sure to cover every square inch of her body with hand or mouth. Sometimes they just lay in each other's arms all night, kissing. Kaylee had been with plenty of men before, but none had ever loved her body like this. It was always hot and heavy Tab A into Slot B. Now, the tabs didn't matter. It was skin and heat and love, yes, in the deepest moments of the night she dared to let herself think the word: love.

Inara, on the other hand. Kaylee soon learned the secrets of how to make Inara happiest. As a Companion, the focus had always been on the other, and though she usually made sure that she had ended up well-pleased also, she had learned to draw her pleasure out of the most ordinary copulations, nearly forgetting the quirks which drove her wild. Kaylee found them soon enough, and Inara had to bite back screams when Kaylee bit her nipple or licked her navel. They hadn't made a secret of their relationship, but they didn't feel comfortable being publically affectionate -- particularly around Jayne -- so they doubted anyone actually knew. And really, who wants to listen to orgasmic screams anyway?

III.

They hadn't been planetside for weeks, but Mal had just gotten a new job on a very wealthy planet, so Inara began researching potential clients.

Kaylee walked in. "Whatcha doin', 'Nara?"

Inara hastily shut off the viewscreen and put on a smile as she turned to greet her lover. "Just investigating potential clients. Mal says we should arrive at Gregoria in about 2 weeks."

Kaylee looked troubled.

"Please, Kaylee, don't look at me like that. You know it's just business."

Kaylee nodded unconvincingly.

"D'you reckon we should tell the captain? About us, I mean?"

Inara worried this wasn't a change of subject.

"And why should we do that? Do you want his approval? Should I bring you to him and say, 'This is my beloved with whom I am well-pleased' and he can give us his blessing? It's really the Shephard you should be talking to if that's what you want."

"Oh please don't be angry, 'Nara. I just thought..."

"You thought he wouldn't approve. Would make me break it off with you, or else stop being a Companion. He doesn't approve of relationships between crew members -- we both know that, that's why we haven't said anything. He doesn't approve of my being a Companion either, though the respectability I give this renegade ship is worth all the money in the 'verse. And I'll tell you something you might not know. He wants me. He hates what I am and hates that he needs me, and he hates that he wants me. That's all bad enough. Add to that that he's lost me to you -- nevermind that I was never his to begin with. Kaylee, this place is really starting to feel like home, and I don't want the best thing I've ever had" she looked Kaylee right in the eyes "to ruin that."

They were both quiet for a long time.

"We've gotta tell him eventually, though, don't we? I mean, I'm gonna feel like I'm doin' somethin' wrong if I have to start sneakin' around, and this is the rightest thing I've ever done -- ain't it?"

"Yes, Kaylee." Inara nodded. "Very right."


End file.
